Regrets
by Dulanoire
Summary: Une rupture, ce n'est jamais agréable... Pas même lorsqu'on romps. OS


**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, Cho est un personnage particulièrement impopulaire... Mais j'ai eu envie de me pencher sur ce qu'elle avait du ressentir quand elle avait rompu avec Harry. Voici alors un petit texte, sans d'autres prétentions que celles de vous faire passer un moment de lecture et de vous faire partager mon avis sur ce qu'elle a pu ressentir...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que mon seul salaire m'est délivré par vos mots sous forme de reviews... ^^

* * *

Son regard pur blessé quand il la regarde. La jeune fille le fixe aussi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, torturée par la dichotomie entre ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle doit. Elle a choisi ce qu'elle doit, car elle ne peut continuer ainsi à feindre un amour profond. Elle regrette déjà cependant elle a choisi. Il part, cherchant à cacher les larmes qui risquent de déborder de ses yeux. Elle reste. Et ne le rattrape pas.

Elle donnerais tout pour qu'il ne souffre pas, tout pour qu'il soit heureux mais elle en est incapable tout simplement... Elle est rongée, blessée par cette flamme qui avant lui l'a brûlée. Il a mal elle en est consciente, elle vient de lui porter un coup de poignard en plein cœur. La jeune fille ne sait que trop ce que ça fait... Le sentiment de trahison, de mortelle culpabilité envers soi même et le vide, comme si on venait de plonger dans une abîme noire et profonde. Les quelques mots qu'elle a prononcé les a séparés à jamais, elle le sait parfaitement, et elle a mal, certainement moins que lui mais elle a mal. Elle prie juste pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, rien d'insensé, rien de dangereux. Qu'il puisse s'en remettre et continuer à avancer vers la lumière qui éclaire chacun de ses pas. Car avec elle il ne fera que régresser sans même s'en apercevoir.

Son regard continue de la hanter, empli de douleur et de questions et brillant de larmes contenues... Ces émeraudes qui l'avait tant marquée la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas des émeraudes qu'elle a vu à la place de ses yeux, mais plutôt le vert glauque du désespoir qui l'a envahi quand elle l'a quitté. Si seulement ça avait pu se dérouler autrement... Si seulement elle avait pu l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimait, si seulement son cœur en miettes avait pu se remettre à battre pour lui, si seulement ses rêves s'étaient peuplés de son image au lieu de ressasser ses souvenirs... Elle aurait pu oublier son amour qui l'a quittée trop tôt, arraché à la vie par un sort couleur jade, mais qu'elle aime toujours plus que tout. Mais c'est fini. Elle n'oubliait pas et lui, il demandait toujours plus sans le faire intentionnellement. De plus en plus souvent, elle se réveillait les joues couvertes de larmes et, quand il lui disait je t'aime, elle sentait ses pleurs monter. Il était patient, gentil, compréhensif, parfait. Peut être trop parfait envers elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente qu'elle lui infligeait, ce n'était pas juste pour lui ! Maintenant il est libre et elle aussi. Elle va pouvoir se préoccuper un peu d'elle... Bien qu'elle sache ne pas être très forte à cet exercice. Il va pouvoir vivre, rencontrer une fille qui l'aimera vraiment avec qui il pourra être heureux, sauver le monde et avoir de beaux enfants. Et elle, elle restera dans ses ténèbres, en attendant la mort, la seule qui puisse l'en délivrer. A moins qu'elle réussisse à s'en sortir et à aimer quelqu'un d'autre...

La jeune fille secoue la tête. Impossible. Sinon elle l'aurait aimé lui, lui qui l'aime et ferait tout pour elle... Elle se dégoûte. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment, ne pouvait-elle pas faire un effort ? C'est au dessus de ses forces, voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas pu aimer cet homme, ce garçon même, qui aurait peut être pu la rendre heureuse. Ou en tout cas moins malheureuse. Mais c'est trop tard. Elle a fait son choix et ne le rattrapera pas. Il mérite mieux qu'elle et elle veut juste être tranquille. Panser ses blessures, raccommoder son cœur et soigner son âme. Elle évitera l'amour, se concentrera sur l'amitié et peut être qu'un jour, elle parviendra à nouveau à aimer... Sans regrets.


End file.
